chances meeting
by thewhoreofedward
Summary: Bela Swan came to NY, just for having fun with hers friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. What happen when she meet Edward Cullen?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Bella Sawn, I'm 23 years old, live in Santa Catarina, Brazil, I just graduated from law school, I got as a graduation gift from my parents a trip to New York for 1 month along with my best friends Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon, and both aged 22.

After 1 week we got there, we had already visited all the sights that have always wanted to hear, then during a winter afternoon, I decided I would go to NYU, where I had a dream of one day doing my post graduation in law international, but as I knew my parents could not afford to pay the student loans, put this dream aside, until the exact moment.

It was on this visit I discovered that there was a wave of employment for foreigners who would like the opportunity to study at university, and then I decided to apply for the vacancy, having made my application I decided to take a walk around campus when I was so distracted not realized that I had crashed with one person.

"Sorry"

"It was nothing; it was me that don't see you because I was running." And so I heard his voice for the first time, that velvet voice that made me curious to see the owner of this wonderful voice.

When I looked into his face, I was speechless and could not move, I cannot believe who I was seeing in front of me.


	2. The first time

**The first time**

**BPOV**

As I looked for those emerald green eyes, that smile from ear to ear, his hair all messy and bronze, EDWARD CULLEN, the dream of every girl in the world, the famous artist, was in front of me and talking to me.

Suddenly everything went black, I must have fainted, because I'm pretty sure that looking at those wonderful eyes I forgot how to breathe, when I awoke I was in a black couch in some strange place, and with a strange voice calling me.

"Miss, you okay?" Said a woman who never saw before, brown hair, wore glasses, had my height. Where is Edward Cullen? Was I dreaming? Clear that with the luck I have, never find him.

"Miss?" _Ooops,_ I forgot she was there and had asked me something.

"I'm fine, but where am I? How did I get here? Who are you? "

-"My name is Angela, I am a personal assistant to Edward Cullen, you apparently faint when you crashed into him , and since he was late for a recording, and he did not know who you was, he decided to bring you here in the dressing room." Do I still dreaming, if he brought me here, where is he? I think Angela understood my confusion, because she said:

"Edward was still recording, but he asked to me take care of you until it ended, then he will came to see how you are. And what is your name? "

"Bella Swan. I am Brazilian, I'm here in New York on vacation with two friends. And now I just remember that I need to warn them that I'm fine, they should be worried. Where's my purse anyway? "Angela gave me the bag, grabbed my cell phone and dialed the phone from Alice. In the first touch she answered, they should be really worried.

"WHERE ARE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?

"Calm down Alice, I'm fine, but an unexpected happened, but I will tell you when I get back to the flat."

"Spill"

"Okay, okay, so ..." it was then that I heard that voice: _she has woken up? She is fine? Yes, yes, her name is Bella, she's on the phone now. Hmmm ...ok…_ that was all I heard, because in a few moments later I felt a soft hand touching my shoulder.

"BELLAAAAA ..."

"Sorry Alice, but now I gotta go." And then I hang up the phone.

So I turned and saw him for the 2nd time, and I could not believe he could be more beautiful than I remembered

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, and I apologize for the bother you."

- "Bother nothing; you gave me a shock really." 

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"Bella, Edward, I'm gonna talk with director Aro and be right back ok?" 

"Okay Angela." We said together. 

"So I guess I'd better go. I do not want disturb you anymore, you should have a lot of things to do."

"I have not actually now it's my lunch hour. And why do you think I would you go home by yourself. " Now I'm very angry, he think that I can go by myself??? 

"WHY THE HELL I CAN'T GO BY MYSELF???" Is he crazy or what? I may even be a little clumsy, but does not mean that I cannot take care of myself.

"Because you hit your head and maybe you pass out again and I wouldn't want that ... And since I'm go out for lunch, I can take you to your home." That's nice of him, I do not imagine that someone like Edward could be so sweet. And it costs nothing came back to the hotel with him, after all he is gorgeous, caring, sweet, and the list go on.

"So I even accepted a ride, but only if not disturbing you, I'm in a hotel near here and I can walk."

"I swear that you are not bothering me." Edward said something else, but it was very low and I could not understand.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the point of view of Edward ..****  
****I hope you are enjoying it, and sorry if there are some little mistakes in English, but I am Brazilian and not speak and write in English perfectly, because of this may have some little mistakes here.****  
****Thanks ...**


	3. Angel

**ANGEL**

**EPOV**

_...Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you..._

_OH GOD!_

I hate having to wake up early, but for a change today is another day of shooting, hopefully at least today it's not raining, have to stay another day in the filming set with Tanya Denali its gonna be my death, this woman have no sense, she stay flirting with me even after I've said a million times I do not want anything with her.

While looking out the window today is sunny, thank God, so today it's not gonna be so bad. First of all I'll start introducing myself, my name Edward Cullen, I'm 24 years old, i am the artist for 4 years and I was a model, and am currently filming a romantic comedy. I live in New York for two years, despite i am always traveling to recording or promoting some movies, I like having my own apartment, it's quiet and I don't have to always stay in hotels.

I don't date for a long time, because since i start to act it's was a little difficult to reconcile the hours and everything else, even more if the paparazi always saying that I'm with a different woman every day, something that is not true, because I hardly leave home, only to record or to some events that I am obliged to go.

I always go to the set by foot, since its close to my loft, today its no exception. _What I have to do today? I have to shooting, then I think I'm free! _I have to remember to talk about my schedule with Angela.

Opsss! I think I crashed in something.

"Sorry" Now I know that I really crashed in something…UoUU, what a gorgeous girl… _Say something Edward!_

"It was nothing! It was me that don't see you because I was running." Not that It's my thing not see some girl like her, she has brown curly hair, the skin is pale, but not to pale and have some blush in the face, what I would do to see her eyes, in the same moment she lift her face, and then I'm speechless, she was the most beautiful eyes that I have see in all my life, It's chocolate and very prefund, I can lost in them for hours.

But right now, she don't look very well. "Do you are ok?" I stay expect her answer for what look a eternity en then she fainted.

"Honey wake up, wake up" Oh my god, she don't wake up, I know what I have to do. I take her in my lap and carry her all the way to the set.

"Angela, I need help!"

"What is up Edward? Who is this girl?" Angela it's my personal assistant for five years.

"Ang, I don't know who she was or nothing of her. I was running late and then I crashed into her. Can you watch her and try to wake up her till I can came back. Hold on her, I want to talk to her, please?"

"Ok Edward, you own me? "

"Thanks Ang, you are the best."

- In the recording_

"Hi Eddie!" Oh shit, when she will take a clue, and I hate this nickname!

"Hi Tanya, and its Edward, my name is EDWARD"

"Chili Eddie, why you are all stress? Do you want I massage?" _Serious she really think that I gonna allow that she put this fake nails in me, no way! _

"No fuck way Tanya; I don't want nothing that come from you." Now she is pout trying to be sexy har har har….that is disgusting!

"Eddie don't be mean"

"Tanya, I gonna say this one more time, I don't like you, I don't want you, so stay away from me!" Now I'm get going and see that angel that I hope still with Angela.

_In the camarine _

"Ang, she has woke up? She is fine? Did you discovery something about her?"

"Yes, yes, her name is Bella, she's on the phone now."

"_Hmmm ...ok…" Bella, hmmm What a beautiful name for a beautiful person… EDWARD stop if this and go talk to her… Okkkk…_ o MY GODDD I'm think I'm crazy, I start to talk with myself…

When I touch her shoulder to get her attention, I felt some sparkles that I never felt before.

_Ok Edward now that she turned around get your grips and talk to her._"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, and I apologize for the bother you."

"Bother nothing; you gave me a shock really."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

"Bella, Edward, I'm gonna talk with director Aro and be right back ok?"

"Okay Angela." We said together.

"So I guess I'd better go. I do not want disturb you anymore, you should have a lot of things to do." NOOOO, I can let her go, not yet.

"I have not actually now it's my lunch hour. And why do you think I would you go home by yourself. " Uoooo, now she look angry, very angry, WHAT DID I DO? But I like that, she is even more beautiful.

"WHY THE HELL I CAN'T GO BY MYSELF?"

_"_Because you hit your head and maybe you pass out again and I wouldn't want that ... And since I'm go out for lunch, I can take you to your home." Now she look calm and thoughtful. She is so mysterious to me…I want to know her better.

"So I even accepted a ride, but only if not disturbing you, I'm in a hotel near here and I can walk." _Yeahhhhh, she accept…_

"I swear that you are not bothering me." _It's is a pleasure to be with someone so gorgeous_, but of course I don't say it aloud.

**I hope you are enjoying it, and sorry if there are some little mistakes in English, but I am Brazilian and not speak and write in English perfectly, because of this may have some little mistakes here.**

**Thanks ...**

**Please review****, so that way I know that you like my fict.**


End file.
